Stalingrad (level)
This article is about the level in Call of Duty. For the city of Stalingrad, see: Stalingrad, Soviet Union. Stalingrad is the fifteenth Call of Duty level. Stay safe until your allies can push deeper into Stalingrad. Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a boat. During the speech, crouch as soon as someone says "Look out!" because a Ju-87 Stuka plane will make a flyby over your boat soon after. Stay crouched because it'll make another flyby soon after with little warning. After a while, the player will be forced off the boat and onto a dock. Go into the line that's in front of you. You won't receive a rifle, but you'll get ammo. Strangely, when you actually get a rifle in the next map, the ammo you get here will disappear. If the player tries to run back towards the boats, a commissar WILL attack you normally with a Mosin-Nagant. Image:sgspawn.png|Spawn Image:sgammo.png|Getting the Mosin Nagant ammo Image:sgcomattack.png|A commissar attacking. Finding Borodin An explosion will send the player into shell-shock mode. Get up and get onto the field, and take a slight left. Don't worry, being in shell-shock mode won't harm you, as the gunners will ignore the player while the player's in it. The player will know the player's on the right path when there's a car on the player's left side. If not, try to make sure there's a car near you period, and that the player went left from when you entered the field. The player's objective is a man with a large medikit next to him. This is Borodin, the player's objective. He'll tell the player to run across the field to the ruined truck when he says so. When he does, get over there as fast as you can. He'll snipe one of the gunners, allowing him to get past. Once he gets past, he'll order the player to do the same thing. When he says go, run to the next car. When he gets past, he'll order the player to run to the building down the hill. It has a commissar, but he'll take care of him. When he says go, go run towards the building and he'll kill the commissar. When the player gets into the partially destroyed building there will be a soldier communicating to the Russian artillery, he'll call in a strike. After about a minute and a half the strike will end and then the player will move out onto Red Square. Gallery Image:sgfield.png|The field. That white stuff is a glitch. Image:sggoingleft.png|Going left. Notice the car nearby. Image:sggunner.png|You'll hate these guys as you're going up. Image:sgsniper1.png|Borodin. Image:sgsniper3.png|Run to the truck when he says go. Image:sgsniper4.png|Run to the car when he says go. Image:sgsniper2.png|Run to the building when he says go Image:sgboom.png|Artillery destroying the gunners on the beach. Image:sgtoexit.png|The left of the building you were in leads to the exit. Image:sgexit.png|The exit. Trivia *The opening scene with the boats in this level is a reference to Enemy at the Gates, a movie that the Call of Duty franchise constantly references throughout it's Russian campaigns, its not just Call of Duty ''but in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War also has parts from it. *The undercover name of Joseph Allen, Alexei Borodin, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, may be a reference to the characters of this level. *If using the "give all" cheat on this level and the player tries to shoot the MG42 gunners, they will not die. *If using the "no clip" cheat and go to the top of the hill, the player is able to take control of an MG42 and it will be constantly firing fully automatically. *If standing on the top of the wall of the destroyed building artillery will still fire and one can charge at Stalingrad on the top of the riverbank, however MG42 fire will come out of nowhere when getting past the tank traps and the player will die. NOTE: found on Call of Duty Classic. *Borodin is the only person named in this level. *This level is remade and reused in the Call of Duty: Finest Hour mission "Not One Step Back". Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wq1BOKu88I&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=17 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Singleplayer